The use of artificial fruit and vegetables has become extremely predominant, as the ability to present such items to a consumer has improved with current technology. Many restaurants and other food service companies offer a preview of their menu items by use of artificial samplers which highlight some of the specialities available. These samplers are not meant to be consumed, but rather, are used to give a diner or customer an idea of the appearance of a particular dish. This assists someone who may be curious about a certain item prior to ordering or purchasing
In any presentation medium that requires the use of high-intensity light-sources, such as television commercials, the use of real, living or non-living fruits and vegetables has been shown to be ineffective.
Also, any use that requires more than a minimal duration of time has proven to present significant problems as well. The reason for these, and other problems, is that real fruit and vegetables, especially after having been removed from their respective growing environment, wither and die very quickly. When exposed to various elements, such as a high-intensity light source, as mentioned above, the withering and dying process is considerably accelerated.
An alternative to using real fruits and vegetables is to use artificial fruits and vegetables. The most common and current method of manufacturing artificial fruits and vegetables utilizes shaped foam. The foam is first formed to give the appearance of whichever fruit or vegetable is desired. This piece is then cut into two pieces which are then filled to the respective weight of the individual fruit or vegetable. Usually sand, plaster or cement is used as a filler. Once filled, the two pieces are re-attached by use of an adhesive. There are several problems that are inherent to this method of manufacture. First and foremost is the fact that the several steps involved are very time consuming and require certain degrees of precision to guarantee an authentic looking fruit or vegetable. The materials are not expensive, but when compared with the inventive method of manufacture, and when considered along with the price of labor, the cost is decidedly higher.
Also, with other current methods of manufacture, many of the artificial fruits and vegetables develop mildew during the manufacturing process. The mildew is un-detectable during the process and subsequently remains on the finished product. The inventive process remedies this problem by allowing the detection of mildew prior to the product being completed. The mildew can be eradicated and will therefore present no further problem to the purchaser.
The stems on current artificial fruits and vegetables often utilize a hand-wrapping process of manufacture. Paper, the primary wrapping material, is wrapped around a centrally located piece of wire, which functions as a support and stabilizer. Unfortunately, there are problems such as unwrapping and unrealism that are associated with this method of manufacture. The inventive process hand wrapped stems, does not suffer from the non-inherent problems of the current designs.
A search of the prior art which included U.S. patents and industry publications did not disclose any art that read on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following two patents are considered are related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,084,296 Lugay, et al 28 January 1992 4,119,739 Barwick, et al 10 October 1978 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,296 Lugay, et al patent a simulated fruit piece suitable for combination with a dry food product. The fruit piece maintains its softness and the food product maintains its crispness after various storage conditions. The fruit consists of fruit solids, a fruit concentrate, a thickening agent, edible food grade acid, sweeteners, coloring and glycerol. A process for preparing the fruit piece is also disclosed wherein a solid phase comprising a fruit solids is combined with a hot liquid phase and the mixture extruded into fruit ropes or strands and cut into the desired shape or form.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,739 Barwick, et al patent discloses a process for preparing simulated soft fruit such as blackcurrants, blueberries and bilberries in which a relatively tough skin surrounds a liquid or at least a substantially liquid interior.